heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla
Valhalla is the name of the planet where the war over the wellsprings is unfolding, known as the Rise of the Valkyrie, or the "War". Valhalla is a largely uncharted planet, as the Kyrie are only concerned with the lands within the borders of their respective provinces, and not in exploration. The war has arroused concern among the Valkyrie, finding new horrors of Utgar's army in regions unkept and unmarked. The main events of the war takes place in Valhalla's unnamed central continent, the small frozen unnamed continent (which contains the province of Thaelenk) in the north, the volcanic land bridge of Volcarren, and the uncharted previously unknown and unnamed continent in the south, where the jungles of Ticalla are. The central continent is divivded into provinces, each occupied by a ruling Archkyrie. Topography Valhalla is a dynamic planet, consisting of numerous landscapes and enviroments. Similar to Earth in design and wilderness, Valhalla varies having frozen wastelands, massive temperate and tropical forests, and a bleak, hostile volcanic land bridge. Unlike Earth, Valhalla hosts more than carbon based lifeforms, in such places as Volcarren, silicon life exists and in the Bleakwoode, undead are known to haunt the area. Environment Valhalla's environment is much similar to Earth's. The continent is vast, and its landscapes change depending on the region. The most hostile of any of the environments in Valhalla is the the volcanic terrain of Volcarren. Climate The temperature varies according to the time of month on the planet, the most noted change occurs during the month known as Rannveig to the locals. During this month of 31 days, fierce cold winds blow off from the east from the Bitter Sea, hence its name, and causes much discomfort to its inhabitants and their warfare. Domains Western Regions The regions of Nastralund and Laur are the closest to the tundra province of Thaelenk in the north continent, separated by the treacherous Dragon's Head Sea. The region of Elswin is southwest of Laur, connected by a small forest. Beside Elswin is Jutanguard, Utgar's kingdom. East of Jutanguard and south of Elswin is Aunstrom, and south of Aunstrom is Lindesfarme, Einar's kingdom. West of Aunstrom and Lindesfarme is the Crumland desert, an access to a unnamed Western Ocean. Crumland also is access to the peninsula of Athenock, and numerous uncharted islands. Eastern Regions Laur is also bordered south by Upper Bleakwoode, a region bordered by [[Elswin as well. This is one of the access points to the Western Regions. East of Upper Bleakwoode is the regions of Ostriyick and Anund, Vydar's kingdom. Bordering Ostriyick and Anund is the large region of Ekstrom, kingdom of Ullar. South of Upper Bleakwoode is main province of Bleakwoode, and bordering south of Bleakwoode is Braunglayde. Anund and Bleakwoode boarder the large region of Kinsland, the end of the central continent and access to the southern continent by means of the Volcarren land bridge. After the Eastern regions lie the Bitter Sea, a massive body of water that separates the central continent from the massive northeastern island of Haukeland and the unnamed archipelago that encircles it. Southern Regions The jungle region of Ticalla and the mountain region of Feldspar are on the northen most part of the unnamed southern continent. To the north they border the Bitter Sea, to the south they border regions that remain unnamed and unexplored. Valhalla's Involvement in the Great War Valhalla is not the only planet to support sentient life in the Heroscape Universe, but is one of eight worlds. The entire Battle for All Time takes places on Valhalla and its inhabitants participate in the conflict along side the ranks of the non-Valhallian. Kyrie have been seen in the battle since the beginning, and Valhalla's other races have joined the fight. Here, the natives have utilized much of their regions for the occupying non-Valhallian forces that war against each other. In a sense, Valhalla is just like Earth, despite the inhabitants, the world is the same through design and vegetation. The forests here range from the temperate deciduous trees of Nastralund, to the tropical cypresses of Ticalla. The Kyrie here can fly, but as an extension of their physical strength. Kyrie prefer to island-hop when required to fly, or would rather much use equestrian transportation Known Species As does Earth, Valhalla sports a wide variety of species, the typical mammals and insects to silicon based lifeforms and the undead. *Kyrie - The dominant sentient lifeform and participants in the war. *Dzu-Teh - Ferocious tundra-dwelling humanoid of Thaelenk. *Quasatch - Brother race of the Dzu-Teh, occupy the Ticallan Jungles. *Moltarns - Magma-based lifeforms of the Volcarren Wasteland. *Elementars - Rock-based lifeforms of the Mountains of Feldspar. *Insects - A varied race that occupies Ticalla, the most common being the Burrfly species, a huge pestilent wasp-like fly that have irritated the natives, but have found company among Aquilla's forces. *Arachnid - This cosmopolitan race of arthropods are mainly noted in Ticalla, typically the Fyorlag species, which have been known to the natives as vicious predators, and have been utilized for warfare. *Undead - While also native to the planet of Feylund, the powers unleashed in battles have also caused the dead to rise on Valhalla as well. Origin In Human Mythology Valhalla is a prominent location in Norse Mythology, where the god Odin resides. Much of Heroscape's fantasy elements, and other fantasies like Heroscape, originate from Norse Mythology. Trivia * In Norse mythology, Valhalla was the place that soldiers went after they fell in battle. According to legend, they would fight in groups all day until they died, then were resurrected and treated to large banquets and feasting that lasted through the night. Category:Planet Category:Wellsprings Category:Valhalla